ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW No Regards (2011)
Card Last Man Standing Match for the EAW Championship John Alloy © vs. Heart Break Boy House of Horrors Match CM Banks vs. Superior Quality 85 EAW Elite Championship StarrStan © vs. Kawajai First Blood Elimination Match for the EAW Vixens Championship Heart Break Gal © vs. Christy Cruise vs. Cameron Ella Ava EAW Unified Tag Team Championship Sons of Mayhem (Eddie Mack & Ren Smyth) © vs. Foreign Prophecy (Ross Shackleford & Storm Lightning) Fatal 4-Way Showcase Match Vic Vendetta vs. Nick Angel vs. Apollo Calix vs. Krysis Results *2. After the match, Foreign Prophecy was handed the titles as they celebrate and hugging as the crowd clapping as they are impressed for the team's performance in the match. *3. Christy was being checked out by EMTs after the Brainbuster onto the barricade railing by the hands of Cameron. At the end of the match, Cameron got eliminated due to Heart Break Gal nail her via handcuffs onto Cameron's head. *4. After the match, Apollo slides into the ring and then hands Kawajai the Elite Championship as Kawajai falls to his knees in pain and joy. Apollo stands Kawajai up and congratulates him as they both hug in the middle of the ring. Then they stop hugging for a moment until APOLLO KICKS KAWAJAI IN THE GROIN!!! Kawajai drops the belt as Apollo grabs him and NAILS THE MOTHERFUCK’D (ROLLING CUTTER) ON THE TITLE BELT!!! Apollo then smiles at the hurt Kawajai who is clutching his neck and Apollo was saying something to Kawajai. *5. After the match, EMTs enter the cell as they put both men on stretchers and wheeling them to the back for medical attention. *6. During the match, Heart Break Gal interfered by holding Alloy's feet as Alloy went for the Cold Rolled Steel from the top rope. After the match, Alloy was handed his EAW championship as officials and Heart Break Gal are seen checking on Heart Break Boy who has his eyes opened and gets helped up to his feet. But then HBB went into the ring as Alloy was about to leave, HBB turns Alloy around and NAILS HIM WITH A SUPERKICK!!! HBB leaves the ring and HBG helps him walk up the ramp as the crowd remained stunned. They get to the top of the stage and HBB turns around to meet the stunned crowd before flipping them off and yelling something at them that isn’t caught by Camera and they walk off past the curtain as the event comes to a close. Miscellaneous *Camera fades backstage to where Cameron Ella Ava was shown walking out off the medic’s room as she walks down the hall, she bumps into Hurricane Hawk. They say hi to each other as Cameron tries to walk off but Hawk blocks her. Cameron asks Hawk what he wants to her as Hawk responds to her that he saw her match and even she lost, he was impressed of her due to her showed a lot of spirit out there. Cameron asks Hawk to save his "Try again next time" speech but Hawk was liking of what she by showing him the fighting spirit and not going down attitude because he needs that attitude and way of thinking to if he wants to get his world title back. Cameron then asks him why would she care and Hawk responded by saying to her "Well it’s easy you help me get that attitude and then I can win the world title...and then I’ll help you win the Vixens title by showing you how to put away people in those big matches." Cameron thought it sound nice but still thinking about it until Hawk decided that they both help each other get to the top. Cameron decided to join forces with Hawk and Hawk was happy with Cameron's decision and also ask her to see him on the next Showdown and start to help out each other. Then they both walk off as the camera fades to ringside. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2011